Érase un hombre a un grano pegado
by tulique
Summary: Tres ocasiones en las que a Akashi le sale un grano y nadie le dice nada (y una donde sí).


**1.**

Kise ideó dos teorías: una de ellas, la más factible, era que Akashi se había vuelto bicéfalo de la noche a la mañana. La otra era que le salió un grano.

—Kise, eso _no_ es un grano —comentó Aomine con la risa tonta—. Eso es que se tragó un balón de baloncesto y ahora se le está manifestando en la cara.

Las carcajadas escandalosas de Kise, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, casi se pegaron como una lapa a Momoi. Ella no sucumbiría a aquel chiste cruel y sin gracia, no.

Se le escapó una risita de todos modos.

—¡Sois malos! —protestó ella con un tembleque inconfundible en los labios— Fijo que no es _tan_ grande como decís.

—Espera y verás, Satsuki.

—Espera y verás —repitió Kise con tono misterioso.

Al llegar al gimnasio, Momoi pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos: en la barbilla de Akashi, el chico más impecable de todo Teikou (con perdón de Midorima), se erigía un grano carnoso y carmesí con una puntita blanca.

—Aominecchi, si el grano choca contra nosotros… ¿Se considera falta?

—MIERDA, KISE.

Los dos se echaron a reír ante la mirada divertida de Momoi. Los chicos podían llegar a ser muy, pero que _muy_ tontos. Kise y Aomine eran la prueba de ello.

Dicho eso, tenía que admitir que el grano de Akashi desafiaba la lógica de lo establecido. Y eso que en Teikou lo imposible era más común de lo debido.

Lo peor de todo, sin duda, fue cuando tuvieron que ir a los vestuarios y ver al grano de pleno, a escasos metros de ellos. El grano, con todo el descaro, también los observaba. Kise juraría que hasta les guiñó el ojo.

Tanto Kise como Aomine eran conscientes de que las carcajadas se las tendrían que tragar. Reírse de Akashi ya era una temeridad en sí, pero hacerlo _delante_ de él ya era una locura en toda regla.

—Akashi —Midorima se acercó a Akashi con un poco de vergüenza. Kise lo miró atento—, hoy tu signo está en último lugar. Te aconsejo que te hagas con un Atlas cuanto antes posible —se colocó las gafas intentando _no_ mirar al grano—. Ese es tu objeto de la suerte, a fin de cuentas.

No, lo que Akashi necesitaba era una crema matagranos. Pero a ver quién era el listo que decía eso en alto.

Aomine le dio un codazo amistoso a Kise, que captó la broma al instante. Sus mentes solo se sincronizaban para estupideces.

Por algún motivo aún desconocido a día de hoy, Kise y Aomine tuvieron que dar vueltas extra aquel día.

Debió de ser idea del malvado grano.

* * *

**2.**

—Vale, no perdamos la compostura —dijo Mibuchi _perdiendo_ la compostura—. Sei-chan tiene… bueno, _eso_, y no debemos reírnos de él. Es un chico como otro cualquiera y también tiene su corazoncito.

Los jugadores de Rakuzan tuvieron que aprovechar que Akashi estaba un poco ajetreado con el consejo estudiantil para poner las cosas claras _antes_ de que comenzase el entrenamiento. No había cabida para miradas fijas, sonrisas estúpidas o comentarios fuera de lugar.

Claro que una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta, hacerlo.

—Pero Reo-nee, ¿tú has visto eso? Que yo tuve la cara llena de granos hace unos años y _no _era así. Que eso normal no es, te lo digo yo.

—A mí me parece más un sarpullido —comentó Nebuya como si con él no fuera la cosa—. O la picadura de un bicho.

—¿Le habrá picado la mosca tse-tse? —se preguntó Hayama con _miedo_.

—Basta de conjeturas —Mibuchi se masajeó las sienes—. Lo único que debemos hacer, tanto por nuestro bien como por el de Sei-chan, es no ser indiscretos.

Mibuchi estaba pidiendo lo imposible, y eso era algo que Hayama y Nebuya veían obvio. Una cosa era no _reírse_ explícitamente del señor capitán, amo del universo y alteza de lo absoluto, y otra muy distinta era pretender que aquel grano escandaloso no estaba en la punta de su nariz.

Akashi Seijuurou era un Papá Noel con aspecto de Rudolph. Iba a ser complicado, por no decir _imposible_, prestarle atención como si nada. Claro que si no mantenían contacto visual con él en ningún momento, empezaría a sospechar y las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo la voz tranquila y profunda de Akashi, retumbando en todo el gimnasio. Nebuya tragó saliva—. Doy por hecho que durante mi ausencia habéis ido a dar vueltas.

Ni siquiera era una pregunta. Era una _afirmación_. Nebuya y Hayama miraron a Mibuchi, el vicecapitán y, por consiguiente, encargado del equipo mientras Akashi no estuviese presente.

Mibuchi no iba a explicarle que tuvieron que invertir ese tiempo en prepararse psicológicamente para afrontar el entrenamiento.

* * *

**3.**

Apenas acababa de empezar el curso y la entrenadora Riko ya se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a organizar partidos amistosos no solo con las escuelas más fuertes de la prefectura, sino también con las quedaban en el quinto pino. Una de ellas, en concreto, era a la que le habían arrebatado el título de campeones en la pasada Winter Cup.

Rakuzan.

Pese a que era un amistoso, Rakuzan se esforzó al máximo para demostrar que, con copa o sin ella, seguían siendo los Emperadores de la Creación. Feroces, tenaces, incansables.

—Estos de Rakuzan son un poco… _gran_ujas, ¿no crees, Hyuuga?

—Izuki, a callar.

Habrían impuesto más respeto si Akashi, el capitán de segundo año, no tuviese un grano en el entrecejo que parecía que los iba a devorar a todos.

Del Ojo del Emperador pasó al Grano del Emperador y, con toda probabilidad, también le otorgaba poderes sobrenaturales a su poseedor. ¿Cuáles? Eso aún estaba por ver.

—No os columpiéis, que es un grano normal —murmuró Nebuya con cuidado. Lo último que querría era que sus palabras llegasen a oídos de Akashi.

Si algo habían descubierto los jugadores de Rakuzan aquel último año, era que en esas ocasiones contadas en las que un grano masacraba la cara de Akashi, lo mejor era no dar un paso en falso.

—Eh, Hayama —Izuki, aún cubriendo a Hayama, giró un poco la cabeza—. ¿De dónde sacáis tantos jugadores? Cualquiera diría que los compráis a… _gran_el.

—¡Ay, que me meo! —Hayama se tronchó de la risa y por poco no pudo recibir con éxito el pase furioso de Akashi.

—Concéntrate —ordenó su capitán. Akashi frunció tanto el ceño que por poco le reventó el grano.

Por otra parte, Kuroko se reía solo, en modo vibración, y nadie le decía nada. El único que se fijó fue Kagami, que le habría regañado si no fuese porque él también estaba batallando por aguantar la risa.

Era especialmente gracioso cuando Akashi se ponía de perfil, porque parecía que tenía un cuerno. Algo así como un granoceronte.

No fue casualidad que Akashi entrase en La Zona y doblase (casi) él solito la puntuación de Seirin.

* * *

**0.5.**

—Ey, tú eres Akashi, ¿no?

Akashi se dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz del capitán Nijimura, que parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea de gallos o de una siesta milenaria. La corbata hecha un desastre, varios botones de la camisa desabrochados y la chaqueta del uniforme por el hombro, como si estuviese cargando un saco.

Con aquellas pintas, Akashi se preguntaba cómo alguien así podía haber llegado a ser capitán de un equipo tan prestigioso.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san.

—¿Ya vas al gimnasio? Vaya, sí que te aplicas.

—Prefiero no llegar tarde en mi primer día como jugador de la primera división.

—Ya veo —murmuró Nijimura.

Fueron caminando hasta el gimnasio y Akashi, tal vez por premonición o porque no estaba ciego, se dio cuenta de que en ningún punto del trayecto Nijimura le quitó el ojo de encima.

Akashi lo observó a él también para disuadirlo. No cayó esa breva.

—Oye, cacho grano tienes en la mejilla, ¿no?

Nijimura hizo lo indecible. Aquello que seguramente se castigaba bajo pena de muerte en varios países.

Tocó con el dedo índice el grano de Akashi, que se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel _ultraje._ Quería enfadarse —de hecho, estaba en todo el derecho—, pero tenía que medir sus palabras si no quería que el capitán le cogiese ojeriza a la primera de cambio.

—Macho, qué asco.

—¿Es la primera vez que ves un grano, Nijimura-san? —preguntó Akashi con una furia bien disimulada.

Nijimura lo ignoró.

—Hasta hace juego con tu pelo —soltó una risilla sin perder el matiz intimidador de su mirada—. Venga, que te lo quito.

—No hace falta.

—Mejor que te lo quite yo y no que te den un balonazo e inundes el gimnasio con pus.

Los dedos de Nijimura se acercaron como depredadores al grano de Akashi. No había escapatoria posible. O perdía parte de la cara en un ataque irracional por parte de su capitán o corría el riesgo de que lo echasen del equipo.

—No, espera —Nijimura se detuvo—. Que así se te infecta y es peor. ¿Sabes cuál es el mejor remedio para los granos, Akashi?

—Probablemente, las cremas antiacné.

—Eso es para quitarte los cuartos. Lo mejor es darles tiempo y ya se van solos.

Acababa de decir lo evidente, pero aun así Nijimura caminaba como si, gracias a él, uno de los secretos más antiguos de la civilización ya tuviese respuesta.

—Gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Más te vale. Sabiendo que los mocosos de primero sois un grano en el culo —Nijimura ni se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacer un chiste pésimo—, fijo que habrá alguno que se ría de ti.

«Has sido tú el primero en burlarte», pensó Akashi con la vista clavada en el suelo.


End file.
